Highschool Love
by TheRomanticLady
Summary: Stella used to live in Washington,USA but then moved to Paris and lived there for 4 years until her parents decided to move back to Washington. But will her friends that lived with her in Washington Remember her? Will she find a guy? Will She find her love? and Will anyone believe that she is a fairy? Read to find out!
1. Like The Idea?

Hi! I wanted to ask you guys do you like the summary of this story? and should I write? Tell me in reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Out!

_**Hi Guys!**_

 _ **I decided to write a High School story and Plz tell me in the reviews that if the my story A Orphan's Love is too much rushed then i should stop writing it.**_

 _ **and Review for this story too! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady**_

* * *

OH!

MY!

GOD!

I am moving back to WASHINGTON!

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

Okay you must be thinking who the hell I am.

I am Stella Solaria and I am the fairy of sun and I am the Princess of Solaria!

Aww! This plant is so cute! Just look how it sleeps! Said Flora

Flora when is your wedding with this plant? I said annoyed

Flora is my best friend and guess what?

She is moving with me too!

Musa laughed hard

and Musa is also my friend and is moving with us both!

Seriously Flora, I think your really going to marry your plants when you get 18 said Musa laughing

I laughed too

Hey! Stella also looks like if she is going to marry her closet too! said Flora

Well that's not a bad idea, maybe I can marry my closet! I said giggling

We all bursted out laughing

So Girls lets now get ready for moving! said Musa

and we started to pack all out stuff.

We went to the car and went to the airport.

Good Bye Paris! I said

* * *

 **I am so sorry for a so short chapter! I will update on next monday!**

 **and Review!**

 **The Romantic Lady**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends Reunion

**Hiya! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating soon!  
**

 **And I will just write all over again Orphan's love so I can continue it.**

 **Btw I hope this chapter is long!**

 **The Romantic Lady**

* * *

Stella's POV

We have all arrived at the Washington Airport, Musa was listening her music in her headphones and flora was well looking at the trees outside. My mom and dad and my friends mom and dads had already planned where we all going to live, we all will live in the same neighborhood.

We all walk out of the airport and get a big taxi and went to our neighborhood.

WOW! Me, Musa, and Flora yelled at the same time

Our houses are huge! I said

I know! said Musa

We are glad you like the houses said Musa's Dad

We do! I said

You girls should go and take a walk around this neighborhood but be back by 5, Okay? said my mom

Okay, I promise to come back I said

and we all went to see our neighborhood.

* * *

I am Hungry! I said

Stella, you are always hungry! said Musa

I know but can we please please please go to that Baskin Robbin Shop and Get 2 scoops of icecream on my cone? I said

I will take 2 scoops of ice cream too! said Flora

Fine! said Musa

We went inside and got our ice creams and then suddenly I bumped into a person, actully we all bumped into a person.

Sorry! We all yelled at the same time.

I bumped into a girl with long red hair which were long until her waist, Musa bumped into a Girl with dark skin and and long curly black hair and Flora Bumped into a girl with short purple hair which were until her ears.

I am sorry! I was not looking! I said to that Red hair girl

I am sorry too! I was not looking either! said the Red Haired Girl

I am Stella by the way and somehow you look very familiar I said

Stella? My name is Bloom, I used to have a friend named Stella but she left Washington and went to Paris and she had the same color eyes you have and the color blond hair as you. said Bloom

Bloom! Oh My God! Its You! I yelled and Hugged her and we ended up both falling down

Stella! It is you! Oh my gosh, you don't know how much I missed you! said Bloom

The girls had also apologised to the other 2 girls and got to know each other.

Layla, Tecna! This is Stella, The same stella who wore glasses! said Bloom

That's Layla and Tecna? OH MY GOSH! You girls turned so pretty and more beautiful! I said

Okay bloom, WAIT WHAT! STELLA IS THAT REALLY YOU! said Layla yelled

YES! I said and we both hugged each other

I am so happy you came back Stella! said Tecna and we both hugged each other too.

* * *

 _ **I know This Chapter is not long at all, Blame those stupid dumb tests that kept away me from writing this fanfiction and i really need some ideas so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease write ideas in the reviews for me! and also review too!**_


	4. Chapter 3: New Guys

_**Hey! I know I don't update soon do I? Well sorry but its crazy in my house since Christmas week started so I hope this chapter makes it up!**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady (btw should I change my username? i think it sounds weird)**_

* * *

(Stella's POV)

Now that all had meet and reunited, we decided to go eat together in Apple Bees **(Its a real resturant in USA)** and as we walked in the resturant I bumped into a person again! I am seriously clumsy!

Walk where your going bitch! said a dark black colored hair girl

Same To You to! I said back to her

Are you alright? said Bloom

Yeah, I am thanks I said

That girl is a bitch her self said Musa

Lets forget about it and move on I said

We took a table of six and a waiter came and asked what would we like.

We all took burgers and ate until a bunch of boys entered.

We all took a look on them and they were 5 boys.

They all went to the waiters area and put the waiter uniform, I guess they must be waiters.

Hey lets go check out those waiters I said to the girls.

Yeah lets go said Aisha

There was a man in 30's telling some instructions to the boys.

Oh Hi Girls, I am Jim (i forgot roxy dad name) and let me introduce you to these new waiters said Jim

This blonde guy is Skimy no, wait its Sliky, no wait it was Sking said Jim

Its Sky sir said Sky

The blonde guy smirks at Bloom, I guess he got some interest at Bloom.

More like said Bloom rolling her eyes

The brunette guy is wait I forgot his name, was it baby? or wait maybe it was Brundy no wait I remember it was boxers, nope I forgot his name said Jim.

The brunette got red and said it was Brandon sir said Brandon

I laughed hysterically, Seriously? Boxers? That's So funny!

But I have to admit he was sure hot looking.

Oh Right! Barndoy and the girl with dark shade of blue dye hair who is obessed with her hair so much she also fall down with her order is Henlia said Jim.

Sir, I am not a girl, i am a boy and my name Heila said Heila his cheeks getting red.

I was laughing now more hysterically and Flora was laughing too.

Oh right Helina and The magenta guy who is also scary looking with spiky hairy and also has a face that scares children is Rivu said Jim

Sir I am sure I am not that scary and My name is Riven not Rivu said Riven

Musa laughed with me.

and The Braided boy whose looks girls braided hair is I forgot his name too, what was it again? abu? no it was maybe napo? I forgot it said Jim

Sir its Nabu said Nabu

Oh yeah right! This is boo boo! Jim said

Oh Hi Boo Boo! said Aisha laughing hysterically like me.

Nabu or should I say Boo boo blushed

I was laughing so hysterically that tears were coming out of my eyes and girls were laughing too.

Jim -laughing- You are -laughing- very funny -laughing- I said between laughing

Well really? I never knew that! I should hire more waiters then with nice names said Jim

I would love see that! That would be so funny! I said to Jim

and The last one who had ginger hair is Tinger no wait it was Timmger, I forget his name too, I think it was Timo?

Its Timmy sir said Timmy

Oh yes! Its Timmity said Jim

He is nice looking whispered Tecna to me

Oh so you like him I whisper back

Maybe said Tecna

But the brunette was my fave one and he was good looking too but I decided to keep it to myself.

Then I remember that mom said us to come back at 5

Tecna what time is it?

Its 4:30, Why? said Tecna

My mom said Flora, Musa and Me come back home at five so I am have to leave soon I said

Can you girls look at these boys for some mintues? I have to find my daughter Roxy said Jim

I was going to say no but Musa Yelled YES!

MUSA! I yelled

Thanks! said Jim and he left

MUSA! HOW IN THE WORLD WE ARE GOING TO LOOK AFTER THEM!? I yelled to her

Well uh um Uhhh I um don't um know that said Musa.

The boys were laughing at us expect Brandon, He was reading a book, a school book to be more specific.

He must me a nerd, nerds are always looking at books, boring!

Brand, You can read later, we need to work and by the way your girls didn't introduce yourself said Sky

I don't want a C on the test and Yes you girls didn't introduce yourselfs said Brandon

I am Stella, Bloom is the one with red hair, Musa with the dark blue hair, Flora the brown hair one, Aisha the dark brown hair one and Tecna the Purple hair one I said

Oh Nice to meet you Bloom said Sky smirking

Oh nice to meet to you to said Bloom rolling her eyes again at him

I never seen you before here said Brandon

That's because I just moved here back to Washington I said

Oh well welcome back I guess said Brandon

Thanks I said

Then suddenly some girls came to the boys and one of them was the same girl I bumped into.

Hi sweetheart said the same girl who bumped into me

Mitzi stop calling those names to me said Brandon irritated.

So Mitzi is her name and Its so ugly too, Its suits her since she is so ugly.

Who are you girls? said the light blonde hair girl

I remember them, Diasporo remember this is the same stupid girl who I bumped into? said Mitzi

Oh so your the stupid blind girls said the girl with crystal hair

We are not stupid, you girls are Musa spat back to her

Please leave will you? we told already we don't love you at all so leave! said Sky irritated alot

Yeah leave! said Riven also irritated

Yes Do leave crystal! said Heila

FINE! yelled the girls and left the resturant.

Sorry, they were very rude to you girls, those are girls are madly in love with us but we are not said Timmy.

We would never ever love them, they seriously sleep with boys at night and are sluts and are stupids themself and I hope they go die somewhere in a drave yard! said Brandon

And they are stalking us all the time and believe me its creepy! One time I caught Diasporo in my bedroom coming trough the window! said Sky

Oh good luck escaping them then! I said giggling

Then Jim came back with a girl with long purple hair with to orange strands in the front of her face.

Thank You So much girls for looking after these boys for me! This is my daughter Roxy said Jim

Nice to meet you Roxy and Your dad speaks names very funny and I love the names he makes up! I said to Roxy

Oh My God! I am so sorry! My dad is sometimes is a little bad with names but he is kinda funny with them and also its nice meet you too! said Roxy

And then a guy with black hair came to Roxy

Heyo Girls! I am Andy, Roxy's Boyfriend! said Andy

Roxy Blushed and We laughed.

Aww! Thats so cute! and I have to admit your boy friend is so hot looking! I said

Andy Blushed red and Roxy blushed dark red.

Stella, I think you have to leave now, its 5, I wish you could stay said Tecna

I wish I could! Bye Bye! I said

Wait I didn't get your phone number! said Brandon

What? I said confused

Can I have your phone number? PLEASE? said Brandon

Weird! Fine here I said and told him

THANK YOU! yelled Brandon.

I giggled, He is so weird.

Now we gotta go bye I said and Musa and Flora left with me

Today was a good day i thought to my self

* * *

 _ **So how was this chapter? This chapter was long at least and I hope you liked it and Sorry again for not updating soon! and tell me if I should change my user name**_

 _ **The Romantic Lady**_


End file.
